Jester
APPEARANCE Jester is a small, lengthy white dragon with no wings. Her horns are swiveled, like candy canes. Her 'spikes' are floppy hollow fabric cones with bells stitched onto the ends. Jester has a stitched piece of purple fabric going from her left cheek to her forehead. Her only visible 'eye' is a star-shaped, bright yellow marking on the right side of her face. Her teeth are a solid black, and though it looks like drool coming from the sides of her mouth, it is actually material for hard candies which she coughs up in place of fire. Jester's chest is actually some sort of coat illusion, with a blue and purple 'shirt' under a red 'coat' which goes up her back to taper off before her hind legs. She has 'buttons', which she takes off and hands to her friends, being that they are symbols of her loyalty to someone. She has two stray purple ring markings around her hind right leg, though she doesn't know why. Her tail is long, and she can barely hold it up, so most of it drags on the floor behind her. It ends with a single bell. When Jester is angered, up to six thick tendrils the pattern of her horns rips from the dull red patch on her back. Her head splits open, allowing more tendrils to exit from her neck. PERSONALITY Jester is a total goofball, tending to be awkward and stating somewhat strange statements, but she hopes nobody ever has problems with this. She has difficulty speaking with others because of how she used to live, and if she makes a mistake Jester will beat herself internally for being a idiot. She's trying, though, so she believes that's all that matters. Jester has many strange references to stuff most people don't know, due to her upbringing, but she is always willing to explain what she's talking about, even if the person doesn't want to hear it. She loves creepy stories and horror movies, and tends to base things off the stories she finds. If asked to make a creepy character, it would only take her a few seconds to do so. She despises tropes and cliques, finding them to not be original. Using her knowledge on horror, Jester loves scaring people, and even makes masks to do so. Jester can be overprotective of her friends at times, due to her past of losing friends and loved ones rapidly out of her control. If one is her friend, she will always side with them unless it is extremely stupid. HISTORY Jester wasn't born, no no. She was made, and quite a long time ago, actually. It was late one night when a young dragon came across a caravan. The Seawing was a thief, and sneaked in to steal what precious goods were inside. Instead, he found shelves of plants and toys. And in the middle- a glowing purple flower. The Seawing slithered over to the table holding the magical plant, thinking he could make a profit off of it. He grabbed the pot and let out a shriek as it slipped from his webbed hands, crashing to the floor, the flower dead on impact. The gypsy who owned the flower was in the caravan in seconds, her eyes taking in the scene. She picked up the withered plant and sobbed over it. "That was my son's last gift before he died!" She screamed at him before snapping her fingers, her eyes ablaze with vengeance. The Seawing felt odd for a moment, then felt nothing. He grinned at the gypsy and left, not seeing that a single petal on the flower withered into nothing. He went on for three years, and though he felt terrible stomachaches, it was nothing he couldn't deal with. He married, divorced, and married again, until his 18th birthday. He was sleeping when he shot up, groaning as he felt a unimaginable pain in his stomach. He fell out of his bed, and began screaming as he felt something clawing out. The last thing he saw was the most terrifying monstrosity rip from inside of him, climbing out and howling as he bled to death. Jester looked around, her tendrils out, her mouth caked in blood and innards. Her eye caught a painting, and she slithered over, picking it up and inspecting it. It was the Seawing with one of his wives. With three dragonets. Jester immediately turned and slammed through the open window into the night, the gypsy's curse echoing inside her head, and she wanted nothing more than to make her mother proud. "Let him and his whole family suffer- none shall ever live to see their children grow up." TRIVIA - Jester sleeps with a army of stuffed animals and isn't ashamed of it whatsoever. - Jester's real eye is under the star marking, she's just self conscious about it due to it's strange features. - Jester is so used to extremely sour candies she pops dozens into her mouth at once to scare people. GALLERY Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+